Cardcaptors The Next Generation
by EmpressKie
Summary: Meet Mitchell Matthews, your not so normal average ten year old boy. He has a twin sister he loves to death and parents he rather not know exist.He's mourning the lost of his best friendFather when he stumbles upon a strange site. Join him as he starts...


**Tis my first attempt at a cardcaptor story. I wanna try and be releastic on the whole Next Generation thing. 2007 and 2008. No Flames please...and please review**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The scene was was familiar, like he had already lived it before. He watched as the girl flew around on a wand with wings. This was suppose to be weird to him, but all he thought was the girl was pretty girl handling her wand. He looked up into the sky as a boy dressed in weird clothing shot an arrow at the girl, wait his mistake arrows at the girl. He saw her jumping around before pulling standing infront of a huge tree. The same tree in his school yard! He turned his head to see the girl in a amusement park. He watched as she took off her necklace and held the key pendent in her hand._

_'Oh, Key of Clow  
Power Of Magic  
Power Of Light  
Surrender The Wand  
The Force Ignite!  
Release!!!'_

_He watched amazed as the same wand the girl was riding before appeared before her. He heard movement from behind him and turned to see that he was standing ontop of a building a few feet away from the girl. She held out her key again but only this time it was different. He heard her muttering different words to release the wand._

_'The key that holds the power of the stars  
Reveal your true form to me  
I, Sakura, commands thee under convent  
Release! '_

_There! He had heard her name, Sakura. Suddenly everything arounded him faded into a scene of black. His voilet eyes gazed around wildly into the darkness and he turned sharply as he heard a giggle. It was the same girl he had seen through every scene. She smiled warmly at him and he could see her emerald eyes which were hidden behind her hair. He blinked a bit turning to face her and idly noted that they had the same color hair.  
"Sakura..." he said softly watching as a pink book appeared in the middle of them. "Hai...These are my beloved friends...please protect them..." she said as she faded back into the dark and the book glowed before disappear. _

Voilet eyes snapped open as the boy finally opened his eyes. Blinking he glanced around his surroundings. He had of course fallen alseep in his fathers old room again. He jumped slightly when he heard a voice speaking from the door way of the room. "You gotta stop doing this Mitchell...Mom might try to put you in the mental house..." Mitchell turned his head slightly and looked at his twin sister Michell. They looked exactly alike, even down to the birth marks on her left hands. "Let her do it, I don't care" he muttered softly as he curled back up in the bed. He heard his sister sigh softly as felt a hand caress his hair before he heard her footsteps fading from the room.

Mitchell braced himself as he heard two pairs of feet walking into the room. He felt the weight on the bed shift a bit before he was looking into warm,worried blue-green eyes that belonged to his mother. "Mitch...you need to come downstairs to eat..." she said softly running her fingers through the boys hair. He stared up at her blankly not responding as another pair of warm brown eyes came into view. It took all of his will power not to jump up and punch his mother's new husband. Keith Edwards was just one of the many reason's he had stopped responding to everybody but his twin.

He didn't understand how his mother could just up and marry someone after his father died. Didn't she know her children didn't want another father. Didn't she know how hard it affected her son. Didn't she know how much their father would be angry. Didn't she see how much he was hurting...

Mary and Keith Edwards glanced down at the boy again before both sighed softly and hugged him. Mary's eyes filled with tears and she quickly left the room that held her nine year old son. Keith watched the boy for a few more seconds and walked to the door sighing softly. "We'll all be back at four today...see you later Mitch" he said before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed a pillow hit it hard before falling to the ground with a loud thug despite it's softness.

Mitchell sighed softly and rose from the bed. He walked over to pillow and picked it up resting it on the bed before he turned and walked out of the room. He stopped on the steps and listened to the footsteps and his sister, Mary and Keith fade out the front door as it closed. When he was sure the others were gone he walked downstairs and sat down on the couch starring at the huge picture of his father. He stood up and walked to a door at the end of the hall.

Mitchell's hand froze over the door handle. No one had ever gone in but him and his father and he always went in with him. He bit his lip for a minute before pushing the door open and walking in slowly. He never noticed the door closing slowly behind him. He walked down the steps slowly and frowned noticing a book laying on the floor. He walked over to it and noticed it was the same book from his dream. He gasped and stepped back when the book suddenly rose off the floor and a symbol appeared under it and his feet.

Mitchell watched eyes wide as the book glowed and floated close to him as if urging him to open it. He shook his head firmly starring at it. He heard a voice float through the air and looked around frantically his voilet eyes wide with fear and confusion.

_'You have been chosen to recapture these cards...Now accept your destiny...' _

Mitchell gasped softly as the book's cover suddenly flung itself open and glows of light shot from it and straight out of the room. He let out a loud yell as two bright lights hit him hard and closed his eyes a bit as he fell to the ground. Darkness started to fill his vision and before he passed out the last thing he saw was the empty pink book falling to the floor.


End file.
